The Robot and the Sexy Greek Goddess
by Frea O'Scanlin
Summary: Arthur C. Clark: "A well-stocked mind is safe from boredom." Well, so is being Carina's roommate on Halloween. A short treat for Catrogue! Happy Halloween.


**Frea's A/N the First**: This was written for **catrogue**. I thought you might appreciate some CAT Squad antics, Cat! Happy Halloween! PS - Sexy Jolly Rancher is a real costume. JUST SO YOU KNOW.

* * *

**The Robot and the Sexy Greek Goddess**

"At what point do we really lose our souls?" Carina asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over the room for the past half hour. Sarah had known better than to think her roommate was actually asleep—despite drinking the entire fifth of vodka and the fact that it was two a.m., nights were really Carina's time—but she'd been enjoying the quiet, as it meant there was nothing but her and the surveillance equipment. She was stretched out over a bed at the Del Rio Grand Hotel, one eye pressed to the scope of the sniper rifle, which was aimed at the back door to a club belonging to one Augusto Gaez.

She had a feeling that Gaez wasn't even in town, but it was soothing to do nothing for a little while. The CAT Squad had had a rough couple of weeks.

"Our souls?" she asked. "Really?"

"It's a serious question."

"You're drunk."

"Nuh-uh, just buzzed." Rustling indicated that Carina had moved on the other bed, likely to find a more comfortable spot. "And I want to know. When do we really lose our souls?"

"I don't put much stock in things like souls," Sarah said.

"That's 'cos robots like you don't have them, Walker."

Without looking back, Sarah grabbed a pen from the nearby bedside table and threw it at her teammate. There was an annoyed "Ow!" as it hit. "Bitch."

"Go to sleep, you're drunk."

"I am not drunk. I am perfectly fine. I could take down an entire unit of Navy SEALS right now."

Sarah considered. It was likely true, but… "You know I don't really want to hear about your sex life, Carina."

"Ha! I could do that, too." Carina hummed, sounding proud of herself. "You know, I think it's when we stop trick-or-treating."

"What?"

"Keep up. That's when we lose our souls, duh. We stop going to people for free candy and our souls, just like that, gone."

"Why are you such a chatty drunk?" Sarah asked, though she could feel her lips curving up at the corners.

"It's Halloween. We should be putting on our sexiest costumes—you can be the sexy pill bottle, Z can be the sexy Jolly Rancher, Amy can be the sexy cowgirl, and I'll be the sexy Frankenstein—and hitting the town and getting free _treats_—if you know what I mean—but instead we're here. Yet again. Dealing with Augusto Lame-ez."

"I'm sorry, you lost me at 'sexy pill bottle.'"

The rustling made Sarah look away from the scope. Carina had crawled free of the bed and had stripped out of her sleepwear. As Sarah blinked at her, the redhead yanked the sheet off of the bed and easily fashioned it about her like a toga. "Something tells me you've done that before," Sarah said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm a sexy Greek goddess and I'm going trick-or-treating. What do you think?" Carina finger-combed her hair.

"It's two in the morning. You're not going to get anything."

"Sure I am. I haven't lost my soul yet. Don't wait up, Walker." Carina winked at her and sashayed toward the door, wrapped in nothing but the sheet. It made Sarah shake her head. She might have worried about her teammate, but even drunk, Carina was just as deadly as the team of Navy SEALS she claimed she could take down. Sarah just hoped HQ didn't get wind of the complaints that would surely arise.

She kept her surveillance up for another hour, until it was obvious that Gaez wasn't going to show. Disappointment rose, but she swallowed it back, packed away the gear, and took a shower. They had a flight out in the morning. By the time she collapsed face-first onto the mattress, Carina still hadn't returned. Sarah shook her head and fell asleep.

When she woke up, there was a small orange bag on the bedside table, with a note taped to the side. _Got some treats for you so you wouldn't entirely lose your soul either. Now get downstairs and come eat breakfast. XOXO Carina._ Sarah looked inside: four Tootsie Rolls, a candy bar, three crumpled post-it notes with phone numbers written on them (she threw these away), some pillow mints, and two condoms in orange and black wrappers.

Sarah had to laugh. "Happy Halloween to you, too," she said to the empty bed, and went to get ready for the day.


End file.
